A Graceful Intervention
by keepitlost
Summary: What happens when the tension between Grace’s two best friends becomes too much for her? Let’s just call it a graceful intervention.


Title: A Graceful Intervention  
  
Author: PITAchic or Megan, whichever you prefer.  
  
Rating: Um... PG?  
  
Summary: What happens when the tension between Grace's two best friends becomes too much for her? Let's just call it a graceful intervention.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own. If only.  
  
Spoilers: After "No Bad Guy"  
  
Author's Note: Heya all! I know, it's been FOREVER since I've posted anything! Well, I've been busier than heck, and then I got the stomach flu for a week, and then I had to make up all the school work I missed, and then I started a huge research project for English (and stupid me, I went and picked a very controversial topic! My whole class hates me. ::shrugs:: Oh well!), and I had 2 huge history projects, and then I'm starting a business and marketing project and now I'm a segment leader for our school's fashion show (one good thing, the guy I like volunteered to be one of my models! Yay!) and then I made it to state for a DECA competition (for those of you that don't know, it's a business type club thingy), so I'm leaving today and won't be back until late on Tuesday. Anyway, you can see I've been kinda busy, and then throw a case of writer's block in there, and that's my life! Anyway, for those of you who were reading Echoes of Angels, I should have the last chapter up by this coming weekend. Now, about this story: My friend and I were joking around about doing the same thing to me and my crush, and then I though, "Why not make it a JoA story?" So I did. It didn't turn out that great (I actually think it sucks, but it took me a while to get it all out, so I have to post it so it wasn't a complete waste of part of my life, lol). Yeah, so, just because it's my story and I have the say-so, Joan doesn't have a tree or balcony outside of her window. All things about Joan (except her favorite color) are totally made up. Oh, and this story may be kinda OOC. Good news, though, no Iris! Just 2 mentions of her. Oh, and no God in this one either. Sorry. Okay, I'm quitting now, the A/N is about to become longer than the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"I've given to you all of me, all that I'll ever be, we share the same heart and soul, I want you to believe in me, see through my eyes and you will know." - P.O.D., 'Find My Way'  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ A Graceful Intervention ~*~  
  
Grace watched as Joan opened her locker, the same spaced out expression on her face that had been there for the past week.  
  
"Okay, Girardi, your attitude is really starting to depress me. What happened between you and Rove?"  
  
"How do you know it has to do with Adam?" Joan asked.  
  
"Because I've had to sit between you two in chemistry the last week. Plus, you've been nicer to Cousin It. I really don't understand how you can do that when I've just about lapsed into a coma listening to her."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Grace," Joan said quietly, closing her locker and limping away on her still tender ankle.  
  
Grace watched her go and sighed in frustration. There was no way she could stand the tension between Adam and Joan any longer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Geek!" Grace yelled, running to catch up with Luke and Glynis as they walked toward class.  
  
"Grace... why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Because, this is kind of important," she said, looking over at Glynis.  
  
"Right, I'll see you in class, Luke," Glynis said, giving him a quick kiss goodbye as Grace rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Okay, now what is it?"  
  
"Do you know what's been going on with Joan this last week?"  
  
"No. Why would I?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're her brother?" Grace said sarcastically.  
  
"So what? If anything, that makes me understand her less. But I have noticed her acting weird, which actually isn't anything new. Her mood is just..."  
  
"Different? Depressing? Annoying?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Rove."  
  
"So, what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Well, I did have this idea, but I need your help."  
  
"Wow, Grace Polk asking for help, from me no less!"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes again before explaining her plan.  
  
~*~ 2 Days Later ~*~  
  
Grace glanced around, making sure the coast was clear of Joan and Adam before walking up to Luke.  
  
"Is everything set?"  
  
"Yep. My dad's working late, I convinced my mom to spend a night out 'looking for inspiration' for her paintings, Kevin is taking Rebecca out to beg for her forgiveness, and we have chemistry homework, so a study night is perfectly normal."  
  
"Good. See you tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
Grace walked into the Girardi household, practically dragging an uncomfortable looking Adam with her. Grace and Luke exchanged a look as soon as she saw Joan with the same expression. There was definitely something that needed fixing between them.  
  
"I think we should study in your room, Girardi," Grace said, setting the plan in motion.  
  
"Why? We always study down here."  
  
"I know, and it's getting boring. And I don't really want to be down here if your brother is."  
  
"Why? Just because I actually do my work in class."  
  
"Whatever, Geek. Come on, you guys," Grace said as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Adam and Joan followed a moment later.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate chemistry!" Joan exclaimed, throwing her pen across the room.  
  
"You don't have to take it out on the pen, yo," Adam said quietly.  
  
Joan ignored him as Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a pop," Grace said, getting up off the floor.  
  
"Bring me one, too," Joan called after Grace as she shut the door behind her.  
  
An awkward silence passed between Adam and Joan for a minute until both looked up at the sound of something outside the door.  
  
Joan quickly got up and tried the handle, realizing it was stuck.  
  
"Grace! Grace, what are you doing? Let us out!"  
  
"Not until you guys talk!" Grace replied as Luke finished making sure the chair under the doorknob was secure.  
  
"We talk everyday," Adam piped in.   
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it, Rove!"  
  
"Grace!" Joan yelled again.  
  
"What? You guys can just think of this as a graceful intervention."  
  
Joan groaned in frustration, then began searching her room as Adam got up and also tried the doorknob, quickly giving up.  
  
"Oh my God! She took my phone!"  
  
"Actually, Luke did," came the reply through the door.  
  
"When I get out of here, you two are so dead!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you have any sevens?"  
  
"Go fish," Luke said, glancing at his sister's door again.  
  
The two had pulled out a deck of cards after a few minutes because camping in the hallway outside a door wasn't that fun, even if they were enjoying the sounds of a frustrated Joan from inside her room.  
  
Joan had contemplated everything from ramming down the door to jumping out the window, but she figured one serious injury a month was enough for anyone.  
  
She sat down on her bed and glared at Adam, who sat in her desk chair.  
  
"You could help, you know."  
  
"What could I do that you haven't already done or thought about doing? Besides, I did try the doorknob."  
  
"You know what? I'm not even going to talk to you anymore."  
  
"Fine, then. Don't."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You're supposed to be the one who's not talking, yo."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't be quiet, too."  
  
"Really, Jane, how are you gonna not talk to me if you can't even stop talking long enough to start not talking to me?"  
  
"Bite me!" Joan said as she sent him another glare.  
  
Meanwhile, Grace and Luke both laughed quietly at their arguing.  
  
"Do you have any three's?"  
  
"Go fish," Grace replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Joan finally got off her bed and began pounding on the door, startling the two in the hall.  
  
"I don't think I'd let her out right now even if they had talked," Grace said as she laid down a pair of nine's.  
  
"That's not going to work," Adam finally spoke up.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Yeah, well, there's also a lot of things you don't know, Adam."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Me," she replied as she sat back down.  
  
The room fell into silence again.  
  
"Peach," he replied after about two minutes.  
  
"What?" she questioned, looking up as he moved to the bed.  
  
"I know your shampoo smells like peach. I know your favorite color is green. I know you like pink tulips. I know you love to stargaze. I know you drink your coffee black, I know your favorite candy is Snickers, and I know your favorite holiday is Thanksgiving. I know you hate it when you break a nail, even though Grace says it makes you sound preppy. I know you cry at the news sometimes, but you'd never admit it. I know you have a secret that you want to tell, but for some reason you can't. I know that you won't take a risk because you're afraid to hurt me, but I also know that there's something between us, something real, something that won't just go away."  
  
"But how do you know this will work out?" she asked as he wiped away a stray tear that fell down her cheek.  
  
"Because you feel it. Because you know it, too," he replied as he leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her softly.  
  
Joan responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
Grace and Luke smiled from the doorway before heading downstairs, leaving the door open behind them.  
  
Joan finally pulled back, smiling.   
  
"What about Iris?"  
  
"I broke up with before I came over here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one can come close to you, Jane," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Joan and Adam walked into the living room hand-in-hand, finding Luke on the couch and Grace in a chair.  
  
"See? I told you it would work," Grace said to Luke.  
  
"You guys aren't mad at us, are you?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, we're not. But since we didn't really do much homework, you'd better help us, Dogboy."  
  
"Fine. Come on, all my stuff is in my room."  
  
~*~  
  
"Girardi! Rove! You'd better let us out of here, now!" Grace yelled as she tugged on Luke's doorknob.  
  
"I believe you mentioned something about an intervention earlier," Joan said.  
  
"Cha, Grace. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Joan, you know I have a girlfriend!" Luke said as he too tried the door.  
  
"You two will regret this!"  
  
Joan just smiled at Adam as they headed downstairs to do homework. Or maybe not.  
  
~*~  
  
The End! Well, I actually may be persuaded to write a sequel with Grace and Luke, but only if you ask nicely. Ok, I'm off to get ready, I leave in half an hour. And I promise to work on EoA! Luv you all! 


End file.
